


Interrogation Tactics

by fallingofftheaxis, Inhuman_Shadow



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: You’re arrested by Dick and brought in for questioning. When his usual tactics don’t work, Dick has to use alternate methods. And in the end, you’re not complaining.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Male Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Dick Grayson has been chasing a group of taggers for 2 years and now he finally had a member sitting in the interrogation room. **  
**

“Don’t go easy on him Grayson,” his Captain told him as they watched you through the one way mirror. 

“I don’t plan on it,” Dick says before stepping into the room.

“Oh finally! someone who’s actually good to look at!” You say, cuffs jangling. “Look man, I’m not supposed to be here.”

“Quiet and sit down! Tell me what you know.” Dick snarls trying to intimidate.

“Know? well I know that your buddies who dragged me in here are nowhere near as hot as you. And I also don’t like open ended questions. So lets be real with each other. You ask me the direct questions yeah?”

“Let’s make a deal alright? You give me names, better yet the leader of your group, and I’ll talk the DA into giving you a shorter sentence,” Dick orders. 

“Please, you’ll never find them,” You scoff, “anything else pretty boy?”

Dick growls and huffs stepping out the room.

“Yo! Can I at least get a water man?? I’ve been here for an hour!”

“Captain!” 

“Giving up already Grayson?”

“No sir. Just requesting permission to use some alternative methods to get information from the guy. It involves turning off the cameras and mic.”

His captain’s face turns pensive and contemplative.

“Do what you gotta do.”

“If you don’t mind I’d like a little… Privacy sir,” Dick asks. 

“You have an hour, then Reyes gets a turn to break him,” the captain replies. 

“That’s all the time I need,” Dick says going back into the room.

You watch as Detective Himbo turns off the cameras and mics.

“Ooh let me guess… you gonna beat the information out of me?” You ask, shaking.

“No… something different.” Dick says, loosening his tie.

Dick removes his tie and wraps it around his hand. 

“Usually a guy’s gotta buy me dinner first before I let him blindfold me,” you smirk. 

Dick unexpectedly gets in your lap, putting the tie around your neck and choking you lightly. 

“Kinky, I like it,” you grin gasping for breath.

He slowly grinds his hips, his firm ass and large cock meeting your thighs. 

“Now Detective, you’re not trying to turn me on are you?” You say slyly. 

“So what if i am?” He grins removing the tie and letting you breathe again.

“Sad to say it’s gonna take more than that… and something tells me you’re not used to it not working this fast. So try harder you little bitch.” You push.

He starts to unbutton his shirt, his massive pecs peaking out. 

“You’ve got some great tits there detective, how about a dance?” You say biting your lip wishing you take one of those perky nipples in your mouth.

Dick grabs your hair and makes you look at his dark eyes. The next thing you know your mouths is being slammed into his thicc left pec onto his nipple.

“Suck on it _bitch_ ”

You happily roll your tongue over his nipple, sucking it roughly between your lips making Dick groan loudly.

You find it laughable that he was trying to intimidate you when he’s moaning up a storm.

Dick pulls you off him and stands, still holding your head, one nipple hard. You look down and see his bulge slowly twitching. “need a mouth down there detective?”

You can tell that pissed him off

He kicks your chair backwards, tugging on your shirt so you get off the chair onto your knees. 

Standing in front of you his crotch is level with your mouth. 

He undoes his belt, opening his slacks and pulling them down just far enough for his bulge to hang out. 

He tangles his fingers in your hair and pulls your face into his erection through his underwear.

_Really? He thinks this is gonna make me talk? This is heaven!_ You think

You take deep breaths and smell his scent. It drives you wild.

“You little slut… you love this don’t you?” Dick asks, dragging your nose along his semi hard shaft. He pulls you away and you’re smiling. 

“Your tactics suck. I’m enjoying this” You admit.

He lowers the band of his thong, freeing his cock so it springs against your face. 

“Suck,” is all he says.

Your mouth waters at the thick almost 9 inch uncut monster in front of you. The smell filling your nose.

_Someone hasn’t changed this thong in a while… my lucky day_

“I said suck!” Dick nudges your face towards the head.

“Or what?”

“You don’t want to know,” he grunts. 

You lick your lips before taking in the first few inches of his cock. 

“All of it,” he says pushing your head down further until all of his cock was in your mouth.

You move and take him down to the base, nose in his musky and unkempt pubes.

_can this day get any better??!_

Your hands reach around and grip his firm ass, loving how plump he is. 

Dick groans as you bob your head up and down.

You squeeze his massive cheeks hard wanting to leave marks. Fuck the consequences.

One hand takes the string of the thong and snaps it against his asshole.

“Turn around, let me see that ass,” you say releasing his cock from your embrace. 

“You’re not the one in charge here,” Dick scolds. 

“If you want me to talk i am,” you say raising an eyebrow. 

Dick turns around tugging his pants down over his giant ass revealing his cheeks with a thong in between them.

“Undo my cuffs big boy.”

“The key is in my left pocket…”

You uncuff yourself and cuff Dick to the table, inspecting his ass. You smile as your handprint is starting to appear on his ass.

You crouch down and spread his ass, showing you his pink slightly hairy hole covered in tiny hairs and a thong.

“You ever play with yourself down here Detective? Have anyone lick and eat out your sweet ass and hole? Tell me bitch… you want that!”

You deliver a smack to his left cheek watching it jiggle.

His cock twitches but he stays silent. 

“I need to hear you say it,” you say smacking him again. 

“I need you to eat me out,” he pleads. 

“Yes sir,” you say leaning in and sliding your tongue over his hole.

You lick over and over, rimming his tasty ass.

“Damn! You really are the total package… big tits big cock amazing cake and tasty hole… and these!” You reach down and grab his low hanging balls. “Fucking bull testicles!”

You dive back into his ass and continue to eat away.

Dick’s back arches, moaning at the feel of your tongue toying with him. 

He backs his ass up and you spread him even wider sticking your tongue inside.

Dick is panting and moaning as he tries to make your tongue delve deeper. You’re sure his cock is making a sizable puddle on the table and by the shaking of his hips he’s getting close. 

You stop and step back from him, hole shiny with your saliva.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing,” he says pounding a fist on the table. 

“I’m ready to make a deal,” you smirk.

You fish into your coat for a backup cell phone they didn’t find and take pics of the Detective. “Don’t worry these are purely for me. Now about my deal… I will tell you whatever you want to know about the taggers as well as their leader. If and only if we can go and have a proper fuck at say… your place?”

“Yes! Yes! Whatever I just want you to make me cum!” Dick begs.

“Oh don’t worry pretty boy I will and you’ll be giving and getting a good fucking. But these!” You slip his pants and thong off, holding the light blue garment to your nose. “Are mine.”

“You’re really going to leave me like this,” he says motioning to his huge erection as he pulls his pants back on. 

“It’s all part of the deal baby,” you say, swiping his cock down so it swings back up against his stomach.

Dick moans and glares at you. You decide he deserves a reward for being a good sport. “one thing… for being such a good boy.” You turn your back to him, lift your coat and show him your ass, spreading your cheeks.

Dick stares and drools. He whines when you pull you pants back up. He leads you out the station cuffed, practically spooning you to hide his boner when his captain stops you.

“And where do you think you’re taking him Grayson?” The captain questions. 

“He’s agreed to give up the names of other members of the group but i have to take him somewhere more… Secure,” Dick explains.

“I don’t like the sound of this,” he replies. 

“Don’t worry captain I’ve got this,” Dick assures him.

You are quickly ushered out to Dick’s car and placed in the front seat. 

You wait for him to get his fat ass inside and you’re surprised when he grabs your head and smashes your lips together.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a hot minute.” Dick pants and speeds away.

The entire ride back to his place you’re teasing him through his pants and Dick is a squirming mess. 

The moment you arrive he’s dragging you to his bed and throwing you onto the mattress. 

“Now it times to show you a real fucking,” he grunts climbing on top of you.

“Please then shut up and do it!” You order.

You continued to huff the thong as Dick strips, tossing your legs over his shoulders and staring hungrily at your asshole.

He’s still incredibly hard so he eagerly puts his cock inside and starts roughly thrusting.

You’re in heaven as the slight burn is overridden with pleasure and the sound of his bed creaking.

“You think you can tease me and humiliate me and get away with it??” He growls, slapping your ass and then cock.

Your legs wrap around his waist, letting him go deeper and hitting your sweet spot. 

You’re just about to cum when he slows down. 

“What the hell,” you grunt. 

“You edged me so now I’m edging you,” he grins.

“Ah shit!!” You yell as he fucks you at a snail’s pace.

“I have a better idea.” he says, reaching into his nightstand and producing to cock rings.

“You wouldn’t!!” You question as he places one around the base of your cock and the other around his own

He’s hands roam your chest, tweaking your nipples as he continues a slow pace of thrusts. 

“Fuck come on detective make me cum already,” you groan in frustration.

“Dick.” He says.

“Yeah yours is fucking great!”

“No… my name is Dick.” He kisses you hard. “Just figure you probably want something better to scream than ‘detective’”

“If i scream your name will you let me cum?” You ask. 

“You’ve been a very bad boy Y/N so you’ve gotta beg for me,” he says with a jolt of his hips.

“Fuck!! Please Dick!!” 

“Please _what_?” Another jolt of his hips, this time nailing your prostate dead on.

“Please Dick!! Make me cum Please let me cum!!”

He removes the cock ring off of you, pounding you so hard you can’t control yourself from spurting out all over the place.

“Fuck Dick I’m cumming!!!” You feel your cum land on your chest and stomach.

Your clenching milks Dick’s cock.

He continues to fuck you so roughly it doesn’t take long until your hard again. 

He pulls out of you which at first irritated you but when you realize he was climbing on top of you so he could ride you your attitude quickly changed.

He lines himself up and sinks down onto you. 

“Oh fuck!! That feels good!!” He moans.

You pull him close and suck in his nipples again, his cock hard and hot against your stomach.

“You still haven’t cum yet…” you point out.

“So make me,” he says bluntly. 

You rock your hips upwards matching his pace as he bounces up and down, his stiff cock swinging in the air.

You grab his hips and roughly thrust, hunting for that sweet spot sure to drive him nuts.

When you find that spot, all Dick needs to cum is a little added pressure from you pinching his nipples and his body is spasming, spraying cum all over you and his bed.

You open your mouth as his cum paints your face, leaving you both breathless as his orgasm brings about your own.

Dick gets up off of you and disappears presumably into a bathroom and returns with a damp rag wiping you both down.

“Fuck that was intense…” You pant, leaning on Dick’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe i just fucked a criminal,” Dick says out of breath. 

“If it feels better you’re not the first detective I’ve fucked,” you winked. 

At least I’m not the only horny cop.

“So… I suppose you want that information now huh?” You ask.

Dick looks at his phone. “Tomorrow it’s late…”

“What about your captain?”

“He can suck it.”

“Now that’s a sight I’d pay to see,” you grin. 

“The only person I want sucking my dick right now is you,” Dick retorts. 

“Another day, I’m beat,” you say getting out of bed and starting to get dressed. 

“Where are you going?” He asks. 

“You don’t think I’m staying the night do you? My dear detective, I have a reputation to maintain.”

“What about the information you owe me?” Dick asks.

“Meet me at the diner on main and 3rd tomorrow. I’ll tell you what you wanna know.”

Before you leave you spy another thong on a pile. “Consider this a parting gift Dick… see ya tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you stand Dick up at the diner, he has to find other ways of getting information. You find out exactly how one random night.

Dick waited at the diner for hours but you never came.  
“Never trust a criminal,” he mumbled to himself paying for the coffee he ordered that went cold and storming out of the diner.  
You watch Dick storm off all angry and punch his steering wheel. It hurts but he was getting a bit too close to finding out who you really were.

_The fuck do I do?_

He couldn’t know the truth so instead you stayed away.  
You kept low for the next few months, Dick curious about what happened to the infamous tagger group of Detroit but moved on to his current case.  
You were glad that he moved on and that your moronic underlings could listen to orders.

Then there was your best friend. “So what’s going on with you and Detective Himbo?” She asks  
“Nothing, it was a one time thing,” you spat back.  
“You wouldn’t stop talking about him and his ass for weeks. I don’t think it’s a one time thing,” she laughed.

“I will murder you…”

“You won’t! You love me! But seriously no one’s ever had that much of a lasting effect on you. And you wouldn’t stop talking about his cock either”  
“Even if i wanted to see him again, he’s a cop and I’m a criminal,” you say.  
“Sounds like a bad romance novel to me,” she teases.  
“Just drop it will you,” you sigh.  
“whatever boss….”

_Which means she won’t drop it for long_

You head to your office and lock it, not wanting to be disturbed. You pull out your phone and look at the pictures you took from your interrogation and his apartment.

_Stop it!! You won’t see him again…_

You put the phone in your desk

Meanwhile Dick is in the dressing room of the establishment he has gone undercover at, the strip club.  
“Lots of big tippers in the crowd tonight,” another dancer tells him, “make sure you hit table 3 they are really gonna like you big guy.”  
Dick nods and takes a few deep breaths pulling on his short shorts after adjusting his thong.

Little does he know you’re there cause your friends is tired of you moping

He takes the stage, music blaring as he begins to dance.  
He has a fake smile on his face just waiting for the night to be over so he could hopefully get some intel about the drug dealer selling through the club.

He sways his hips at the beat. All the clubs patrons whistling and tossing singles at him as well as stuffing them in his waistband.

“Hey sir Sulk… Check out that hunk over there! He’s your type: big tits and ass” She points out.

You sigh and look towards the stage and choke on your drink.  
“No. Fucking. Way,” you say.  
“What?” She asks.  
“Nothing,” you mumble.  
On stage Dick’s shirt is gone and is starting to remove his pants.  
Dick spins his shirt around and tosses it to the crowd. You watch people clamber over one another to get to it.

Dick slips his pants off to show his ass first and then tosses them. You catch them and press the crotch to your nose.

_fuck these smell amazing_

The crowd loves him, dollar bills being thrown at the stage.  
The song comes to an end in much dismay to the audience.  
He collects his tips and stores them backstage before hitting the floor.  
Your friend spots him walking around, people sticking extra bills in his thong.  
“I’m gonna get you a lap dance,” she shouts over the music.

“What?!?! No!! Kelsey!! No- and she’s gone…”

You wait and she tells you to go to a private room to wait. The room has a nice bed and lighting. You begrudgingly wait for the most awkward meeting of your life.

You contemplate booking it out the back door but before you could make a move Dick is entering the room.  
“You here for the dance- …Y/N?”

Shit….” you hiss. “Hi?”

Dick looks stunned to see you. Understandable.

“What the fuck are you doing here???”

“I could ask the same to you, Detective!” He steps to you and shoves your face into his pecs.

“Shut up!!”

“What the actual hell are you doing here,” you ask.  
“I’m undercover so shut it and get on the couch, they may not pick up audio but they have cameras in here so i have to give you a dance whether i want to or not,” he mutters.

“Well do you?”

“Do I what??”

“Do you want to?”  
“I’d be lying if I said not completely”

You put your hands on his hips and pull him into your lap.  
“No touching the dancers, club rules,” Dick says getting back up as he starts to dance for you, “you didn’t show up to the diner.”

You pout but watch the dance.

“Yeah… sorry about that… Some shit hit the fan and I had to deal with it. Woulda called but didn’t have your number….”

“You’re lying,” he says.  
“And how do you know that?” You ask.  
“The corner of your mouth twitched, you’re full of shit,” he replies.  
“You don’t want to know the truth,” you say watching his hips move.  
“Oh why fraid I can’t handle it?” He asks, bending over to show his bountiful ass.

“Something like that

He gets in your lap and puts your hands behind your head.  
“Remember, no touching,” he says, grinding his hips.  
“If i could tell you i would but it’s better if i lie,” you say groaning at the feel of his bulge against you.

“Who wouldn’t, anyone in this club would love a dance from you.”  
“You’re right, good thing your friend was the highest bidder.”

“Lucky me….”

“What are you hiding or who are you protecting?? And if I’m honest I was bummed you didn’t show…”

“I was there. Saw you beat the crap outta your steering wheel…”  
This angers Dick and he backs away from you.  
“What the fuck Y/N,” he says pissed off.  
“Before you get angry… well angrier….”  
“What could you possibly say to me??”  
“… That you’re pretty hot when you’re angry,” you say deflecting from the problem.  
“You don’t get to play that card with me,” Dick retorts.  
“Please, i know you want nothing more than to take me home and hate fuck me.”  
“Fuck you!” He growls.

“Exactly! Fuck me! I know you want to. I know you want to take me home and channel your anger into wrecking my ass!”  
There’s a knock on the door from a bouncer signalling time is up.  
“My shift ends in an hour. Be at my place or this time I really will arrest you,” he mumbles as the bouncer opens the door to give you your final warning.  
You smile. “Thanks for the dance cutie…” You walk past the bouncer and back to Kelsey.

“So…?” She preens.

“Thank you Kels. Oh and I have a meeting in an hour… so you’ll be in charge once I grab something from my office.”

“Oooh! A dick appointment?!?”  
You refrain from making a dick appointment with Dick joke and just walk away knowing she’ll tease you no matter what you say.  
You wait around in your car parked in front of Dick’s apartment complex waiting for him to get home when you finally see him walking down the street.

“Finally!!” You say, stepping out of your car.  
Dick sees you and you swear he smiled. But he walks up and grabs your collar. “Ready to get wrecked?”

“You have no idea." 

He wastes no time leading you up to his apartment.  
You think he’s going to take you to the bedroom but instead he has you pinned to the closed door.  
His hand palms you through your pants, "still hard from the club I see.”  
“Can you blame me? I had some very hot stuff to watch”

  
He wastes no time dragging your pants down and letting your cock spring free.  
He makes a noise of excitement before taking the tip between his lips.  
“Someone’s eager… go on big guy suck on my cock.”  
He’s slow to move his head wanting to make you as frustrated as he’s been.  
Eventually all of your cock in his mouth and a hand is gripping your balls.

  
“Shit!! You have one talented mouth Dick…”  
He removes his mouth from you, standing back up.  
“I have many talents, why do you think it was so easy for me to get a job at the club,” he grins, “now let me show you some of my other talents in my bedroom.”  
“Oh fuck yes!” You shout, jumping into Dick’s open arms.

“You’re lighter than you look…. Come on cutie.”

You let him carry you back to the familiar bedroom and toss you down onto the bed with a bounce.  
Dick puts on another show for you, removing his clothes one piece at a time.  
“Holy shit,” you say watching him keenly.  
“You could have had all this for months but you had to be the asshole who never called,” Dick says.  
“Didn’t have your number….” You say, half focused.

Dick has removed his dress shirt and is bouncing his pecs.  
“Get over here and fuck me,” you say not able to take the teasing anymore.  
“I will and I may take your advice and channel my anger…” Dick says, slicking up his cock

Dick easily flips you over, putting you on your hands and knees.  
He spreads your ass and normally he would spend time warming you up but he’s too mad to care so instead he slams his cock inside you.  
“Motherfucker!!!” You scream, your front half falling to the mattress.  
“Karma’s a bitch,” Dick grunts beginning to thrust his hips  
The bed creaks more than the last time as Dick rails your ass grunting with every thrust.

You love it.

“Fuck fuck fuck” you repeat.

“Take my fat cock you little slut!!” Dick growls, biting your neck.  
You’re a moaning mess and Dick smiles to himself.  
He grabs your hair, pulling your face back so he can whisper in your ear, “you shouldn’t have made me angry.”

“Idk.. I’m kinda enjoying you being angry…”

This is only motivation for Dick to fuck you harder.  
His nails are scratching down your back, leaving marks in their wake.  
“Fuck yes dick!! Pound me!”

“I’m gonna fucking fill your ass!” Dick smacks your ass as he thrusts  
In moments Dick is cumming in you, his rhythm never faltering as he continues to thrust.  
You moan and writhe as his hot cum fills your insides. It feels amazing and he dies one final thrust.

“Fuck… I don’t think I’ve cum harder before.” Dick pants  
“Well I still haven’t cum so get back to it,” you order.  
Dick smiles. “Yes sir… but one more thing.”

Dick moves to his bedside drawer and produces a buttplug and slides it into you with ease.  
“Fuck that’s hot…” You feel his eyes on your ass before he takes your dick in his mouth  
It doesn’t take long for Dick to make you follow suit and he moans as you spurt into his mouth.

You hear him swallow and then he kisses you. You taste yourself on his lips.  
“So what now?” You ask, slightly blushing

“You tell me the information you owe me,” he says bluntly.  
“Dick,” you say low. 

“No. No running away this time.”

“You promise you won’t get mad?”

“I promise. Now what do know about the leader of the taggers”

“… oh I’d say I know quite a bit about him…”

“So it’s a he?”

“It’s me.”

“You’re lying,” Dick mumbles. 

“I’m not lying Dick, this is why I never showed. I couldn’t let you know the truth,” you tell him.

“Oh shit… so not only did I fuck a criminal… I fucked the leader of the taggers…”

“Is it bad to say I really enjoyed it and you’re taking it rather well?”

“I really don’t know how to react right now,” Dick says sitting on the bed.  
You scooched next to him not knowing what to say so it was silent. 

“What if we just… Started over,” you finally spoke.  
“What do you mean? We’ve already fucked… and gotten fucked.”

“Let’s go to breakfast tomorrow. And start over.”

“How am i supposed to just ignore what i know now,” he asks.  
“We’ve got time Dick, we’ll figure it out.”

“Okay. Hey… I know we said we’d start over. But will you stay?” Dick asks.

“I’ll stay as long as you want,” you say.


End file.
